


Survival of the fittest

by LindirSaysNo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Other, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirSaysNo/pseuds/LindirSaysNo
Summary: It started with chocolate, but it'll end up in war. A Prank war..





	1. Stolen Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short series- enjoy!

Ludwig growled.

how dare Prussia sneak into the kitchen and steal the one thing that he had been specifically told not to eat. It was one thing to take Germany's chocolate, but to leave a note..

Gilbert snickered from under his covers; chocolate was smeared all over his hands, his bed and Gilbird, and there was nothing Germany could do to him now that the chocolate was gone.

*bang* the door slammed open.

ah. except that.

"BRUDER! Vhere is mien chocolate?!"

Antonio had always compared Germany to a raging bull, Gilbert mused, and it was only now that he was beggining to see the resemblance-

"BRUDER! I KNOW IT VHAS YOU!"

"kesese, but how can you prove it?"

Ludwig ground his teeth so hard he heard them crack. "oh, I don't know," he said calmly. "how about the chocolate EVERYwhere, and the drawing of gilbird you left ON THE TABLE."

Prussia yawned and stretched until he felt his neck and back muscles pop. With a satisfied grin, he sat up. "vhat, are you on your period, or something?"

Ludwig felt his eye twitch.

"I could beat your scrawny little ass right now, oooorrrr..."

"or vhat..?"

"Prank war, usual rules?"

"it's on."


	2. Flour and Gil-friends

This was going to be amazing. Prussia grinned as he applied the finishing touches to the tub balanced above the kitchen door- a tub filled with self raising flour, -to make him grow- Prussia snickered, eggs, just for fun, and, as an afterthought, to sweeten up West; sugar. The plan was, Gilbert would call Ludwig to the kitchen, and when he come in, boom. Flour and sugar everywhere. And, if Germany didn't fall for it, Prussia had stolen his phone earlier in the day; he could easily call it with his own mobile, and then his plan would be a success.

*Ludwig POV*

The sound of 'I won't say i'm in love' from Hercules rang out from downstairs, disturbing Germany from his work. He instinctively reached to his pocket, but.. it was.. empty? Ah. Gilbert, obviously. That must have been part of an elaborate plan- an elongate plan that wouldn't work. 'Hello, mien bird' he whispered to gilbird. 'Help me out and I'll.. um. Buy you a girlfriend or zumthing, OK?'

''piyo''

'well, I'm glad we agree.'

*Gilbert POV*

Prussia was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Any minute now and.. he heard Germany thundering downstairs. victory is mine! 'I VILL KILL YOU, YOU BALL OF YELLOW FEATHERED SATAN!' wait. What?

"Nooooooo mien Gilbird!" Screeched Prussia as he rammed through the door- What. The. Hell.

Germany was smirking, a very content gilbird on his finger, ..and Gilbert was covered in 2P England's wet dream.

'Vell it's clear who won, isn't it..?' Smiled Germany.

''This is WAR!''

'Yes, bruder. And I am winning.'


End file.
